It is known in the art to provide users with a transparent viewing screen through which they are able to see, for example, approaching terrain, objects or other far-field or background scene, on which is superimposed various messages, instrument readings or other data. The superimposed information is transparent and appears to float in space in front of the far-field or background scene being viewed through the display. This type of display is commonly referred to as a “head-up display” since the user is able to see the superimposed information without having to look away from the far field or background scene or object.
While current head-up displays are very useful may suffer from a number of disadvantages well known in the art. For example, current head-up displays usually employ cathode ray tube (CRT) image sources for the superimposed information. CRT sources are comparatively fragile, may consume more power than is desired, may generate significant heat, and may be undesirably bulky. Attempts to employ flat panel liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have not yet achieved widespread success, in part because of the difficulty of providing sufficient luminance for the superimposed information.
Accordingly there continues to be a need for improved flat-panel head-up displays. In addition, it is desirable that the head-up display be able to employ conventional LCD technology for the superimposed information or other data desired to be displayed. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.